Thrifty
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Holiday hits a thrift store while tight on money and finds something she didn't expect. Holix. Oneshot.


**Had this plot bunny for a while, but it just came back to me not that long ago. Also, this is set during Season 3. ENJOY!**

**o0o**

Running away and quiting Providence had left a few more concerns than Holiday had anticipated. Of course, she anticipated the lack of money but... after buying the things they absolutely needed, she realized just how short they really were.

Her and White Knight obviously had plenty saved up, but they all knew that both of theirs together would probably pay the bills for five months, tops.

Though, when Six glanced into his account that he hardly ever touched anymore, he realized that he... must have pulled a lot more jobs in the past. There were a lot more digits than he remembered.

So, they were basically living on Six's money, but despite him being extremely wealthy suddenly, they were still pushing pennies to get by. After all, they never knew when Rex would destroy another multibillion dollar complex that will have to come out of someone's pocket.

The life style had gotten pretty easy with them, though, so when Rex whined about a new hole in his shirt (cause by an acid spitting EVO), Holiday had no second thoughts about popping in at the local thrift store when it was her turn to shop. Her spending limit for the groceries was still much higher than what she had already gotten that they needed. New clothes wouldn't kill them. Or, well, slightly used clothes.

So, the doctor grabbed a cart and started looking around at their stuff... Some of the woman's stuff seemed to be from... well, old people, to say the least. However she did find a couple winners in the stock, but she wasn't her for herself. Rex. Right.

After twenty minutes, Holiday had a cart of clothes for both her and Rex that all added up to about five dollars... Despite her best efforts to find Six something, she had only found about two things. It didn't just have to be green. It had to be _that_ green. That shade that was _his_ green. So, Six had two black t-shirts. He was far too hard to shop for.

Just as she was moving to the small checkout counter, a splash of color and glitter caught her eye in the back of the store... Formal dresses... She sighed. Rebecca was a little weak. But, like every woman in her predicament, she was just going to look and leave. When would she have a chance to wear one anyway?

Looking through the first handful of them proved that they were most likely some girl's prom dress that ended up dumped here. A few would probably fit her, but she wasn't about to try them on. Not for the temptation of getting one, but simply because of the style that kids wore these days.

And then she seen it. It wasn't a cliché perfect dress. It wasn't even in that green that was _his_. No. This one was white. And was very very very nice.

"What?" Holiday stared at the wedding dress she stumbled on that was just... SITTING HERE. IN THIS STORE. WITH THIS CHEAP OLD PEOPLE STUFF.

It fit as a halter top with gold trimmings along the edges and a small flower design down one side. She turned the dress to look at the back, only to met with a long train that had been pinned up to prevent it from hitting the floor. She looked at the label and whistled. This dress _had_ to be expensive with a name like that. From the looks of it, someone's love went flat. Who would get rid of a dress like this if they had a decent marriage? Looks they didn't even get to the wedding part.

"Wow," she breathed, then looked at the price tag in curiousity.

...

"No."

...

She blinked. "No." Holiday flipped the tag over and looked again.

Forty dollars. This beautiful dress was... forty dollars. She flipped the tag over again. There had to be something wrong with it...

Holiday looked it over again. Could she really just... leave it here? Yes, she had well over forty dollars left to spend, but who buys a wedding dress when no one is getting married?

... Which brings up the question, how long have her and Six been together now? It hasn't been a year yet and she knows that she isn't ready for something like... THAT. She knows that Six isn't either, though. After all, he was still trying to get all of his memories back. She could tell when he realized something that he didn't know about her anymore. He seemed to... get a little depressed over those little things...

But... She looked at the tag again. It was _forty dollars_. When was she going to get this chance again? Holiday decided, in a good lapse of judgement, to call Six and see what he thought on it. After all, it was concerning both of them, right?

Of course, he always picks up on the second ring, so she had no time to hang up and stuff her mouth with something.

"_Six._"

"Hey. I was wondering. Are we going to get married?" ... However, the silence on the other end of the phone made her... rethink that... entire- "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I shoul-"

"_What_?" She could hear some worry in that tone.

"I'm sorry! I'm just- Ah. I- I found this dress! And I started thinking-!"

"_You're looking for dresses?_"

"No! No no no. I'm at a used clothes store. Rex was complaining that he was running out of shirts and I started looking through the dresses and I just-"

"_There's a wedding dress at a used clothes store?_"

"I know, right? But, wait, no. That's not the poin-"

"_So you found a wedding dress at a cheap price and you're wondering if you should buy it... You're actually doing this?_"

"I-... Yes... Well, I mean. I _called_ you first." She could almost hear his him face palm on the other end. "But it's not about the _wedding_ part. I mean. You should _see_ this dress."

"_It can't be that special._"

Pfff. HA! "Hold on." Holiday took her phone, turned the camera one, and snapped a picture of the dress, sending it over to him. "There. You see it?"

"_... Are you sure you're at a used clothes store?_"

"Yes! And it has a huge train in the back. It's gorgeous."

"_How much is it?_"

"That's the thing. Forty. Dollars."

"_No._"

"Yes! I'm serious. It's forty dollars."

"_What's wrong with it?_"

"Nothing that I see." She stood on her toes, looking the dress over again.

"_Is it your size?_"

"Ummm." Not thinking anything on the question, she looked again at the tag. Sure enough, it was actually her size. Might fit a little smaller, but she had been losing more weight lately anyway, what with Providence and the EVOs and everything. "Yeah. It is."

There was silence on the other end again and she wondered mildly if she lost the signal. Right before she was going to say something, his worried voice came through again.

"_Have you... tried it on...?_"

And there was suddenly silence coming from her end.

"_Rebecca?_"

"I-uh-ah- N-No... No, I-... I haven't, no... Should I?"

Then there was silence on the other end. This conversation was going to give her a heart attack.

"_If you... want to... I mean... I don't mind if you do..._"

"... You don't?"

"_... There's probably something wrong with it anyway._"

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sure there's something. I'll, uh... I'll call you back to tell you... what all's wrong with it."

"_Right, I'll-... I'll be here. Six, out._"

The line went dead and the dress flew off the rack and into the dressing room with Holiday. Six was right. Forty bucks was a steal. There was no way that this dress was really as good as it looked. Even if the other relationship did go south, would they really just throw the dress away like that?... Well, it probably depends on how far south they went and how quickly, actually...

She tested the zipper three times. She tested the clasp five times. Even once it was on, she looked everywhere for some sort of wrong seam or a tear or at least threading sticking out, but... no. Even the lace beneath the skirt was perfect and beautiful. It didn't even look like it was ever _worn_ before.

Holiday flattened the wrinkles down against her ribs and actually looked at herself in the mirror... It fit perfectly. _She_ could even see how good she looked in it.

Wow, did she stop breathing there for a second? She took a deep breath, sitting on the bench beside her clothes and looking down at herself. The dress was absolutely perfect. After another deep breath, she reached over to her phone and called him again. She said she would, right?

This time, he picked up on the first ring. "_I'm here_."

... Was he really sitting by the phone or- Never mind. "It, uh... It fits."

"_... Really?_"

"Yeah. Fits like a glove," she smiled.

"_What's wrong with it?_"

"Nothing. The zipper doesn't even hang up. Actually, I-... I don't think it's ever actually been worn before right now..."

"_... Ri-... You're in it now?_"

"I-... Yeah... You want to see?"

"_Isn't that bad luck?_"

She took the phone away, to hold her hand over a smile for a second, until she heard her name from the phone. She brought the phone back to ear. "I'm here. Sorry... So..." Holiday waited, letting the silence hang, but he didn't step in. "Should I get it?"

"_... Do you... want it...?_"

"... K-Kind of... If you want... me to get it. You know."

"_... I would..._" He cleared his throat on the other end. "_I would... like you to... have it._"

Well, she might as well try to come out with it. "I don't really plan to... wear it again for awhile."

"_I don't either, to be honest... But... I would still like you to have it._"

"... Then... I want it..."

"_... Okay..._"

"... Okay... I'll see you at home..."

"..._ See you soon_..."

She couldn't help but notice that... he hasn't hung up yet like he usually does. She appreciates it. "... Bye," she whispers into the phone.

"... _Bye_," and he hangs up.

Holiday looks up... seeing her bewildered and slightly pink self in the mirror looking back at her...

What just happened?... Right, well. She had to get home. It was just a dress.

Though, the knowing look she got from the cashier while checking out put a big smile on her face for the rest of the day.

**o0o**

**YES. So. Not really much to say here. I actually wrote something! Proud of me?**

**No, this wasn't proofread.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
